


Getting it Off and Getting it On

by TheStigsWriterCousin



Category: Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man - All Media Types, Spider-Man: Homecoming (2017)
Genre: Barebacking, Blow Jobs, Coming Untouched, Frottage, Just Sex, Kissing, Loss of Anal Virginity, M/M, Maybe A Little Plot, Panties, Peter Rides Tony Like a Cowboy, Peter Wants the D, Peter has Lots of Orgasms, Peter is a Little Shit, Peter is a Sensitive Little Slut, Post-Spider-Man: Homecoming, Shameless Smut, Spider Suit Malfunction, Tom Holland is my Spidey
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-23
Updated: 2018-01-23
Packaged: 2019-03-08 12:46:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,198
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13458573
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheStigsWriterCousin/pseuds/TheStigsWriterCousin
Summary: Peter's been in love with his mentor forever. On one of his last days before leaving for college, he and Tony test some modifications to his suit, but something goes wrong. The suit short circuits and they scramble to get it off of Peter before it causes any major damage. They end up in a precarious position and make the most of it while they still can.





	Getting it Off and Getting it On

**Author's Note:**

> Just taking a little break from my longer stories to knock out a little quickie smut piece. I hope you guys enjoy!

Peter smiled as he stepped into the elevator. “Take me to Mr. Stark, please?” He chirped happily. He'd given his suit to his mentor three days ago for some experimental upgrades and he was on his way to test it out. He'd been looking forward to it all day, since he'd gotten the text saying it was ready.

 

Lately, he'd been working more closely with Tony, a combination of not being burdened by the restriction of being in school anymore and that his internship had transitioned into a legitimate, full time, paying job at the start of his senior year.

 

Now that he'd graduated, he had time to spend working before he took off for college, spending every available moment at Stark Tower, but time was running out. He'd been waiting and waiting, dropping hints and suggestions to Tony for months, trying to make his feelings for the man clear before he was gone and only saw the man between breaks or when the world was in peril. It was no use, he hadn't responded at all.

 

Peter'd had a crush on Tony since they met, he'd been actively flirting with him since he'd turned 17 and now that he was 18 and about to move away he'd decided that he had to make his move soon. If he didn't come right out and tell Tony how he felt, he'd never know if his feelings were ever going to be returned.

 

Not that he doubted the feelings were there, there were several times when he'd been so sure something was going to happen, but for some reason the man just would **not** act on those feelings. Peter wasn't going to walk away with nothing tonight, though, even if what he **did** get was a flat-out rejection.

 

But first, the suit. When he walked through the door of the workshop, Tony still had his protective glasses on, leaning over the table, eyes fixed on his suit. The first time Peter had slipped on that suit, all he could think about was that every thread and ever wire had been so carefully crafted by Tony's hands, just for him. Now he was feeling that all over again as he watched Tony staring down at his work so intently.

 

“Hey.” He walked in slowly, brushing his hair back as he closed in on the desk, doing his best to seem relaxed, like he hadn't just spent the entire day making sure his entire body was as perfect and clean and smooth as it could possibly be.

 

“Peter!” Tony greeted him enthusiastically, taking his glasses off, setting them on the desk. “Right on time. I just finished, it's ready for you to try on.”

 

Peter sat his bag down, shrugging out of his outer shirt. “Awesome. What, exactly, did you do?”

 

Tony rambled on about electronic impulses and phase transition that basically bubbled down to using electronic stimulus to reinforce the structure and support of the suit. The goal was not only to give him even more power, but more importantly, a heavier defense, which Peter definitely didn't mind. After all, just because he could heal quickly didn't mean it didn't hurt to get slammed into a wall. If they could increase the rigidity of the suit to absorb shock and provide more support, Peter was all for that.

 

Peter smiled as he lifted his shirt casually, slipping it over his head before placing it gently on the table. Tony smiled back at him, turning to grab himself a drink while Peter stripped down and got dressed, not looking back, much to Peter's disappointment. When he was in the suit, mask on, he tapped his drone and it tightened around him.

 

“Ready to go!” Peter could see Tony glancing quickly from the side before turning around completely and he couldn't blame the man for doubting his decency. He'd considered for a moment making an excuse to ask for the man's help, but he was actually really excited to try the new features. He'd take his chance when he was getting **out** of the suit..

 

“All right, all systems up?” Tony walked back over, setting his drink next to Peter's clothes on the desk, trying not to imagine any other scenarios that would involve Peter's clothes to be strewn about his workshop..

 

“Oh, uh.. No. It's offline.” Peter called out to Karen to confirm, getting nothing in response. His heads up display wasn't working either.

 

“What? Open up.” Tony moved to stand behind him, tiny screwdriver in his mouth as Peter loosened the suit, letting it slip down his shoulders. He could feel the man's calloused hands tugging the material open and he knew it was to tweak the wiring, but he could imagine..

 

A few moments later and he was pulling back, directing Peter to try again. Instantly, the lights were on and everything looked normal.

 

“Karen, initiate new protocols.” Tony called out, standing back as Peter watched the code quickly floating across the heads up display. “You might feel some pressure as the material reacts to the electronic stimulus. It just needs to calibrate, it shouldn't take long.”

 

Peter twitched a little as he felt what Tony was talking about. Parts of the material were flexing and stiffening around his muscles and it felt kind of like a light massage. It felt nice.. Until it didn't.

 

“Ow!' Peter jerked as he felt the sharp pinch of electricity on his skin. “What the hell?”

 

“What?” Tony looked him over, concern clearly written on his face.

 

“It shocked me..” Peter rubbed his hand over the shoulder where he still felt the slight burn.

 

“That's not right..” Tony's brow creased. “All right, take it off.” If something was going wrong, he didn't want to risk Peter getting hurt.

 

Peter pushed the emblem on the front of the suit, confused when it didn't give any slack. He tried again. “It's not working..?” He pressed it a few more times in quick succession with no result.

 

“Okay..” Tony chewed the inside of his lip. “Karen, disengage.”

 

Peter shrugged when nothing happened. “Screens are active, I don't kn- Ooow! Ow, shit!” He lurched forward, hands on his stomach.

 

Tony reached out to keep him upright, swallowing roughly as he watched Peter in pain. “All right, come here.” He helped Peter stand, leaning him against the desk as he grabbed his tools to try to remove his drone and do a hard reset. “Just hold still.”

 

He pulled the mask off in a huff. “Easy for you to say, you're not getting electrocuted..” Peter pouted, but honestly he would put up with so much more if it meant that Tony would stand so close, fingers on his chest.. And he had to stop thinking about that because the suit did **not** leave enough to the imagination for him to get excited right then.

 

Tony pried the spider from Peter's chest, placing it gently on the desk before he started to tinker inside, trying his best to focus through the feeling of the boy's warm breath down the back of his neck. He tweaked a little something, thinking that it would fix it, but instead it sent Peter squirming.

 

“Aah-” He cried out, doubling over as he drew his knees up, feet sticking to the side of the desk as he curled in on himself. “It really hurts..” He groaned as the pain began to ebb away for a moment before it was back. “Owowow, **do something**!” He arched, grabbing onto the neck of the suit, trying to pull it away.

 

“Okay, okay..” Tony pressed forward, situating himself between Peter's knees, trying to get at the suit, but the boy's hands were in the way. “St- Just stop.. Let me-” Tony struggled to get to the collar of the suit for a moment before he grabbed Peter's wrists, yanking them to the side. “Stop.”

 

Peter froze as his attention snapped to Tony, only just then realizing that the man was only inches away, nestled between his legs, pinning his wrists to the desk. His eyes were wide and his chest was rising and falling heavily, the air around them almost too thick to breathe. He stared down at the man's lips, so close and inviting..

 

Tony let go of Peter's hands, letting the boy lean into him, his neck craning up to meet his height. He took a deep breath as their noses touched and he let his eyes close. They'd been dancing around this moment for so long, since Peter was barely legal, and it would be **so** easy to just sink down and give in.. But he had to get Peter out of that suit before it did any more damage.

 

“We can't do this right now..” Tony backed away, leaving Peter staring up at him through heavy, disappointed eyes.

 

“Tony..” Peter whined, but before he could continue his entire body convulsed, hands clinging to Tony's shirt for support. “Ah-Yeah o-okay. It can wait.” His jaw tightened and he buried his head in the other man's firm chest as he rode out the pain. “The suit- Get it off!”

 

Tony fumbled in the desk drawers as soon as Peter let go of him, in search of anything that could get Peter out of the suit before it got any worse. He finally found a pair of scissors, rushing back over to the stressed boy.

 

“You can't cut it!” Peter backed away, sitting fully on the desk to keep Tony away from the suit.

 

“Peter, I don't know how much worse this is going to get. We need to get you out of the suit. Now.” Peter frowned, but he moved back in, nodding. “Hold still.” He brought the scissors up to the collar and began to cut when another shock came.

 

“OW!” Peter shrieked as his hands grabbed Tony's, pulling the scissors away as he tumbled back off the desk with a thud, gripping his collarbone.

 

“Careful!” Tony snapped, worried that he was going to hurt himself yanking at the sharp object like that. Peter looked up at him with wide eyes and Tony knelt down onto the floor with him, removing the boy's hand to see the damage. “Shit, Peter..” There was a long, thin scorch mark where the metal blades had conducted the current, amplifying it enough to sear into his skin.

 

“Just get it off..” Tony's eyes met with Peter's and he considered his options for a split second before gripping the suit tight, tearing it apart with a loud ripping noise. Tony could see the conflicted look in Peter's eyes as he was relieved to start shucking off the suit, but sad that they were having to damage it to get out. Tony knew how much the suit meant to Peter..

 

Peter pulled his arms out of the suit as Tony widened the tear enough for him to fit through, shimmying it down his body to his waist. He laid back, raising his hips as Tony helped him yank it the rest of the way off of his feet, sighing when he was finally free and clear.

 

As he relaxed, another shock must have gone off where Tony's hands were gripping the material because he shouted. “Shit!” He threw the suit down and Peter jolted up, pulling Tony forward to look at his hand. “You weren't kidding, that fucking **hurt**..”

 

He looked down at Peter, ready to apologize when he paused to take in the sigh in front of him. Peter was busy looking over his hand, so he let his eyes roam for a moment. He was on his knees, his thighs were straddling one of Peter's bare legs, the other knee bent beside him, and he could see the small, red patches scattered across his body where the suit had zapped his soft skin. They looked almost like hickeys and Tony licked his lip, a little jealous that he hadn't been the one to mark the boy. At least not directly.

 

Tony's free hand started out dangling by Peter's ankle, but he found himself reaching the few inches, letting his fingers brush across the impossibly smooth skin. He felt Peter's grip on his hand tighten as he took a deep breath, looking up at him. Tony let his fingers trail up the back of his calf as he searched Peter's face for any sign that he might want him to stop. Not that he thought the kid would want to stop, he'd been practically throwing himself at Tony since he turned 17 and now that Tony's patience was finally **gone** , he couldn't imagine Peter changing his mind.

 

Peter stretched his leg out, straightening it as he let go of Tony's hand and leaned back onto his elbows. How he managed to have such big, innocent eyes that were also so dark and hungry, Tony had no idea, but he wasn't about to complain. Tony shifted his legs, settling himself completely between Peter's knees as his hand twisted to the top of Peter's leg, the rough pads of his fingers massaging into the silky skin of his inner thigh as they roamed upward, pausing at the hem of Peter's briefs.

 

As the thumbed the stretchy, white fabric, Tony realized they weren't briefs. They were panties. Not silky or frilly, but they were definitely not men's underwear. They sat too low on Peter's hips, and he could see a hint of the boy's ass cheek sticking out from underneath, certainly too small to be a men's cut. He also noticed that upon closer inspection, what he'd thought were blue polka dots were actually tiny arc reactors. When he looked back to Peter, the boy was trying not to smile and Tony actually laughed out loud.

 

“You think you're **real** cute, huh kid?” Tony's thumb was making circles on Peter's hip, underneath the underwear.

 

Peter bit his lip and nodded. “Am I not?”

 

Tony's other hand gripped Peter by the back of the neck as he leaned in, their noses touching like before. “Yeah. You are.” He closed the gap between them, savoring the gasp that Peter let out into his mouth as they shared a kiss that had been so long coming. Peter tilted his head upward, pushing up onto his hands, so eager to meet Tony's lips, to give him everything he had.

 

“So smooth..” Tony sighed, his broad hands roamed up Peter's legs to his chest, reveling in the feeling of the impossibly soft, hairless skin.

 

“Just for you..” Peter whispered against his lips, his skin dancing under the older man's touch.

 

Tony slipped his lips away, keeping them just out of reach of Peter's. “Tell me what you want.” Anything. Peter just had to ask and he would give him anything.

 

“Everything..” It was barely a breath against his skin, felt more than heard, but Tony couldn't have missed it, like he **knew** what Peter was going to say, even if he hadn't said it. “Fuck, just touch me!”

 

Tony smiled again, slipping his hand inside of Peter's underwear, palming him softly. Peter whined, trying to raise his hips, but Tony reached down to stop him, holding him steady.

 

“Don't rush me.” Tony's voice was firm as his lips reconnected with Peter's briefly, breaking away quickly to taste his way across Peter's chin. Peter tipped his head to the side, sighing as the man's stubbled rake against his neck.

 

“Hmm..” Peter held himself up on one hand, bringing the other up to the back of Tony's head, sifting through his hair as he tugged the man ever slightly closer to him. He wanted so badly for Tony to just knock him to the ground and take him, but he had a feeling Tony was going to torture him and he couldn't bring himself to be upset about it.

 

When Tony's hands slipped away, along Peter's lower back, he whined. “Why are you stopping? Don't stop..” He let Tony hold him up and he hooked a leg around Tony's to pull him closer.

 

Tony took Peter's earlobe between his teeth, drawing another ragged breath from the boy before whispering in his ear, the air chilling his slickened skin. “Listen, kid.. I'm not going to fuck you on the floor, so if you want this to go past second base, we need to take this upstairs.” Tony's hands dug into the flesh of Peter's ass, lifting his hips off the ground. “Sound good?”

 

Peter threw both arms around Tony's shoulders and nodded. “Y-yeah..” He took advantage of their new position and he arched his back, biting his lip as he brushed against Tony's hardness, barely contained in his jeans. Tony jerked and slammed a hand onto the ground to keep himself from dropping Peter.

 

Tony chuckled, amused by Peter's persistence. “So eager..”

 

“I've been very patient..” He pulled Tony down to connect their lips again marveling at the delicious taste of Tony's tongue. “I can't wait anymore..” His shoulders scrunched up tight as he rocked his hips again. “Don't make me wait.”

 

Tony let out a shaky breath as he sat back on his heels to balance himself. “Shit..” Tony's teeth tugged at Peter's bottom lip as he let the boy rut against him a couple more times before he realized they weren't going to make it to the bedroom if he kept it up. “Peter, slow down..” Peter shook his head and moaned, his face nuzzled in the crook of Tony's neck. Tony bit his lip before pulling a hand away, bringing it back quickly and firmly against Peter's backside, hoping to get his attention.

 

“A-ah!” Peter pulled his head back to look at Tony, surprised and breathing heavily. “Did you just spank me?”

 

Tony nodded slowly, a little worried that he'd hurt Peter or scared him. “Is that o-”

 

“Do it again.” Peter licked his lips as he stared at Tony like he was daring him.

 

Tony's worry quickly faded and he brought his hand back, never one to back away from a challenge. He watched Peter's face as his hand met skin, captivated by the way the boy's eyes flickered and his mouth feel open in a silent cry. He took the distraction as an opportunity to stand, knees aching slightly from the boy's added weight and the hard floor.

 

Tony soothed Peter's pinkened skin with his hands, kissing him deeply as they made their way up the elevator to Tony's private penthouse. He adjusted his grip, holding Peter up with one arm as his other hand roaming up and down his thigh, squeezing and pulling him in close.

 

Peter pulled his lips away, trailing them along Tony's jaw as he panted against his stubbled skin. “Tony, I-” His muscles tightened and his legs clinched around Tony's waist as he moaned. “Ahh!”

 

Tony's hand paused it's movement and he looked down at Peter. “Did you just..?” Peter blushed a little and nodded against his shoulder. Even so, Tony could feel that Peter was still hard and he remembered back to something Peter said the first time they'd met.

 

_It's just that when.. Whatever happened **happened** , it's like my senses have been dialed to 11. There's way too much input.._

 

Peter had come just from kissing and a little over-the-clothes touching and he was instantly ready to go again.. Tony groaned at the thought of how responsive Peter was going to be when they actually got started.. How he was going to be screaming his name their third or forth time around and Tony couldn't wait to get there.

 

Finally in the room, Tony sat Peter down on the bed gently, licking his lips at the sight of the wet spot on the front of Peter's panties. The next time Peter came, he'd be watching, memorizing the look on his face..

 

Tony started to slip his shirt off when Peter stopped him. “Let me..” Peter pulled Tony in between his knees, running his hands up the man's muscular chest, taking his shirt with him when he pulled up and away. He let his hands feel the roughness of the well-groomed hair on Tony's chest on their way back down, following the trail down to the man's belt buckle.

 

Peter craned his neck up to pull Tony into a slow, drawn out kiss as he undid the buckle, slipping his hand inside the waistband of his boxers, pushing them down to the floor along with his jeans. He was going to complain when Tony's lips left his, but when the man sunk down to his knees, Peter changed his mind.

 

Tony's hands tugged the edges of his underwear and he lifted his hips to let them slip away. Peter rubbed his leg along the side of Tony's arm, rubbing his foot along Tony's back as he used just a little bit of his his gripping strength to tingle the man's skin.

 

Tony shivered as hundreds of tiny pinpricks ran across his back. “You're just full of surprises, aren't you?” Tony smiled.

 

Peter smirked at him, proud of himself for surprising the man, having been a little worried that Tony had already seen and done everything Peter would have to offer him.

 

Tony didn't waste any more time taking Peter into his mouth and the boy's hands were in his hair in an instant, tugging him closer. Peter bent over him, a hand raking across his back as he swallowed Peter whole. Between his hand and his leg, he was completely enveloping the man, but he felt like he was the one being devoured as Tony's mouth worked him over.

 

“Tony..” Peter breathed out, squirming under Tony's attention. “I'm gonn- Aah..” He gripped Tony tightly as he came again, surprised when the older man didn't back away, licking him until he was clean. “Oh, god.. That was-” Peter couldn't finish speaking before Tony's lips were on him, pressing him back into the matress with all of his weight, knocking the air out of the boy.

 

Tony stole Peter's breath away as he kissed him, their bodies flush against one another. “Fuck, you're so perfect..” Tony mumbled against his lips, his chest pushing down on Peter's, desperate to be connected to him. “Can't believe I can finally have you..”

 

“Could have had me a long time ago..” Peter wrapped his hand around himself and Tony, stroking the other man against his own still standing erection. “Been waiting for you for so long..”

 

“Gonna fuck you so good, kid..” Tony took Peter's lip between his teeth, almost growling as he bucked roughly up into the boy's come-slicked hand, as if showing him how he was going to do it. “..Like you've never been fucked before..”

 

“Nngh..” Peter moaned, so incredibly turned on by the way Tony was talking to him, so impatient for him to stop talking and start doing. “I haven't.. Ooh-” He gasped as Tony took a nipple into his teeth and bit, just enough to startle him. “Haven't been fucked..”

 

Tony smirked. “You're a virgin?” He licked and sucked the nipple, loving the feeling of Peter's chest jerking below him with each sensation.

 

“N-no.. I've- Mm.. I've fucked..” Peter tried to clarify, but thinking and talking were getting to be difficult with the way Tony was working his mouth, one of his hands sliding down to Peter's ass, kneading him open. “Just never b-been on the bottom.. Aah!” Tony pulled back away from Peter's hand, lifting him by the knees before rolling his hips, his thick cock sliding between Peter's asscheeks. “I was waiting for you..” Peter whined.

 

Tony's finger slid inside of him and he would have laughed if he weren't so turned on at the fact that Peter was already slick and open, offering no resistance as he added another finger.

 

“P-please just do it.. I'm ready- Waited s-so long.. I can't-” Peter threw his head back into the pillow, words completely forgotten as Tony entered him in a single, agonizingly slow motion.

 

Tony's teeth dug into his own lip as Peter tightened around him, his hands gripping the boy's hips to keep him from moving. “Relax..” He breathed against Peter's ear before taking him in hand, stroking to distract from the sudden pressure. “That's right.. Just like that.” He started to slide out, keeping his movements slow and shallow, kissing Peter's neck as he encouraged the boy. “You feel so good, Peter.. Can't believe you saved this for me..”

 

Peter's hands were clasped around Tony's arms as he tried to do his best to control his strength, not wanting to hurt the older man. “Can't believe- Ah- It took you s-so long.” Peter smirked as best he could between the noises he was making as Tony dragged himself in and out, loosening him up.

 

Peter's legs wrapped around Tony's hips and his chest lifted off the bed as he pushed back against the man's body, needing more contact. So long, he'd been waiting and hoping that one day Tony would finally give in and take him and now that it was happening, he wanted everything that he could get before it was over.

 

Tony finally let go of his hips, his elbows snaking behind Peter's knees, pushing them up next to the boy's head. Tony had caught glimpses of the boy's flexibility on their missions and had always appreciated Peter's body, but never so much as he was in that moment when he bent the boy in half to open him up without any resistance.

 

Peter's hands fisted the sheet and while he didn't like Tony pulling his lips away from his skin to sit back, he did like the new view. With Tony sitting more upright, and his torso folded in half, Peter could **see** Tony's dick disappearing into him with every thrust.

 

His own dick twitched when he realized that Tony was bare-skinned inside of him. “Oh, fuck- Tony!” Peter moaned and threw his head back. He'd brought lubricant and condoms in his bag, hoping they'd get where they were, but they'd been so distracted and then Tony's mouth was on him and he didn't even care because he trusted Tony. He'd always trusted him and it was exhilarating to think that there was nothing between them.

 

Tony picked up the pace, resting his body weight on Peter's legs as he dipped down and into him deeper with each pass, letting gravity pull him down inside of the boy's tight body. They were sweating, the sound of slick skin slapping together filled the room as Tony continued to bounce, shaking the bed.

 

Peter took a couple of deep breaths, feeling by the stutter of the older man's hips that he was getting close. He didn't want to finish again before Tony had come, but he could feel himself losing control. He used just enough of his excess strength to gently push Tony off of him. He leaned up on his arms to kiss Tony, smiling for a moment before grabbing the man by his arm, yanking him onto his back.

 

Tony licked his lips as Peter crawled up onto his hips, legs on either side of him, hands on his stomach as he ground his hips down on Tony's cock. He grabbed onto the boy's hips, lifting his own as he guided himself along the cleft of Peter's ass.

 

Peter arched his back, sinking down and Tony jerked up into him. He sat back, an arm reaching behind him to rest on Tony's leg. “Let me..” Tony nodded, not sure if he could keep his body in check, but a little intrigued by the thought of Peter holding him down.

 

Peter brought his hands back in front of him, resting on Tony's chest as he began to slide his hips forward, throwing his head back. Tony's fingers were squeezing his thighs, thumbs against his hipbones, grasping hard enough to bruise. Tony's chest was rising and falling quickly beneath Peter's hands as they slid upward, ending on the sides of Tony's neck, his own thumbs brushing the prickly hair of his goatee.

 

Peter licked Tony's lips, teasing him as he held the man in place, his hips circling slowly as he clinched his muscles, making Tony stutter. “Mm.. Fuc- kid, I'm gonna come..”

 

Peter nodded, lips fallen open against his mouth. “Do it.” Peter pushed back again, taking him in further. “Come inside me..” He whispered, his tongue nudging its way into Tony's mouth, sucking on Tony's as the man's hand grabbed him, stroking him quickly. Peter's mouth fell away as Tony's hips bucked up into him widly and he didn't have the patience to tease him anymore.

 

“Come with me.” Tony pleaded, obviously trying to hold himself back, both resisting for as long as possible, wanting the other to come first.

 

As much as Peter wanted Tony to finish before him, it was just too much. He was even more sensitive than normal because he'd already come twice and every nerve was standing on edge. After a few moments of Tony's hands on him, he couldn't hold on.

 

Peter lifted his face away a few inches, looking down at Tony with half-closed eyes and parted lips as he came, spurting across the man's hand and stomach. Peter's shoulders hunched as his muscles clenched around Tony, dragging the man's climax out of him almost immediately after his own.

 

Tony pulled him down, kissing him lazily, Peter still slowly swaying his hips, savoring the feeling of wetness and Tony softening inside him. He lifted himself off, ready to stand when Tony's hands wrapped around his waist, pulling him back in. “Stay.”

 

Peter laid his head on Tony's chest, smiling. “We should get cleaned up.”

 

“Later.” Tony ran a hand through Peter's hair. “I waited too long for this, just.. Stay for a while.”

 

Peter propped himself up on his elbow, looking down at Tony. “Why **did** you wait so long?” He ran his hand across the man's chest, smirking. “Don't tell me you didn't know I was interested..”

 

“Oh, I knew..” Tony chuckled. “I don't think you couldn't have been more obvious..”

 

Peter's smile fell a little, seriously wanting to know. “Why, then?”

 

Tony reached up to stroke Peter's cheek with his thumb and it was possibly the most intimate moment they'd shared all night. “Because you're leaving.” He sighed. “I thought if I could just get by until you were gone, I'd get over you..”

 

“So much for that.” Peter's hand rested on top of Tony's. “What now?”

 

“Well, in the suit it's only a five minute flight..” Tony smiled.

 

“That's going to be subtle..” Peter smiled back, overjoyed that Tony would go out of his way to see him.

 

“Yeah, 'subtle' isn't exactly my middle name..” Tony rolled over on top of Peter, kissing him playfully.

 

“You'll really visit me?” Peter smiled against Tony's lips.

 

“As often as you'll have me.” He stared down at the boy, their lips hardly brushing.

 

Peter's smile widened and he rolled his hips. “Can I have you right now?”

 

“You're going to be the death of me, aren't you?” Tony kissed him, smiling as he lifted Peter's hips against him, thinking to himself what a perfect end that would be.

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> As always, I'd love to hear what you think and will take any kudos and love you've got to give! :)


End file.
